KITT
by theCrazieIsha
Summary: [Tis my first IZ fic after seeing 10 episodes; no flames please!][KITT came to Earth to protect humans without permission; and ZIM's trying to stop her]
1. DOOM TO DIB or ZIM

KITT  
  
By: Isha (Really Flippy)  
  
I/N: Don't flame this fic please! Just tell me what I did wrong because I've only seen the first 9 episodes and 1 other episode of Invader ZIM and this is my first IZ fic. Ok... now that that's been said, let me continue.  
  
Story: Way, way long before ZIM was sent to Earth, and without the Tallests assigning her to this planet, there was an Invader named KITT. KITT was an unbelievable IRKEN who actually liked the life forms on other planets and  
really loved the humans on Earth.  
  
Chapter 1  
(DOOMED Dib [or ZIM?])  
  
The long, full of DOOM day was finally over for Dib. First, at recess, a killer chipmunk attacked him. Then, he got sick from the cafeteria food with at least 5 trips to the nurse's office. Poor boy; right? Of course these were all traps set by ZIM, but that afternoon was a little different for ZIM, GIR, Dib, Gaz, and even the puny, defenseless humans of Earth.  
  
"Let's go GIR! I have another brilliant plan in store for Dib who is standing right outside the house... GIR? GGGGIIIRRRR!"  
  
"I can't come master! I'm watching... CARTOONS! It's a new cartoon called 'DOOMED BUNNIES', and Pig and me love it!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND PIG LOVE! YOU WILL ASSIST ME RIGHT AWAY!"  
  
"Aww... do I have too? Let's goo Pig."  
  
[So, ZIM, GIR, and GIR's Pig went to go along with ZIM's evil plan to... get Dib off his property!]  
  
"CHIPMUNK! ATTACK!" ZIM spazzed. He sent the killer chipmunk from the afternoon out to attack Dib, but the chipmunk stopped working.  
  
"Master, that's one poor plan you got there. I'm sure the kid gots a better plan than that pitiful excuse for..."  
  
"QUIET GIR! I don't know what happened! It worked this afternoon! Now its... dead like poop! DIB!"  
  
"What!? It wasn't me! Why is every my fault!"  
  
"Because! You are the filthy human boy and I'm the SUPERIOR... green human boy!"  
  
"ZIM! Quit playing games! I know you're an alien! There's no hiding it!"  
  
[Getting awfully annoyed by Dib's ranting, ZIM slams the door on him. Then, ZIM feels a slap in the face..?]  
  
"GIR! HOW DARE YOU SLAP MY FACE!"  
  
"But master! I didn't do it! Ask Pig if he did it! Wait... let me ask him! Pig, did you slap ZIM?" ...Pig was silent.  
  
"Pig said he's hungry! Can we go out for taccoooooos!?" GIR asked.  
  
"NO TACOS! I must find the doof who slapped my perfect invader FACE!"  
  
[ZIM's getting pissed off. Let's leave it at that... More KITT when I have time to write it! -that rhymed!-] 


	2. Earth Hater Loving Earth

KITT  
  
By: Isha (Really Flippy)  
  
I/N: Don't flame this fic please! Just tell me what I did wrong because I've only seen the first 9 episodes and 1 other episode of Invader ZIM and this is my first IZ fic. Ok... now that that's been said, let me continue.  
  
Story: Way, way long before ZIM was sent to Earth, and without the Tallests assigning her to this planet, there was an Invader named KITT. KITT was an unbelievable IRKEN who actually liked the life forms on other planets and  
really loved the humans on Earth.  
  
Chapter 2  
(Earth Hater Loving Earth?)  
  
"I was the one who slapped you ZIM!" the shadow in the corner of the room said.  
  
"Wait... you are just a measly shadow... how could you have slapped me?"  
  
"I'm not a shadow you doofus! I'm Invader KITT!"  
  
"Invader? You most certainly are a miserable looking IRKEN! Did the Tallest really..."  
  
KITT interrupted, "The Tallest didn't send me here! I came here on my own! I heard about the scummy plans of DOOM you had to destroy the humans!"  
  
"What scum are you talking about? Are you really an IRKEN because you sure don't act like it!"  
  
"Do you like TACOOOOS?" GIR asked.  
  
"Umm... sure. Umm, little SIR, why don't you play with the SIR I stole from the Tallests to keep you busy..."  
  
"YAY! I've got a stolen friend! WEEEE!" GIR screamed happily, running over to KITT's SIR.  
  
"Helllllloooooo! I'm GIR! And I like tacos, pigs, and the Scary Monkey Show!"  
  
"Hello... I'm DIR. The 'D' stands for 'dumb'. What does the 'G' in GIR stand for?"  
  
"He doesn't know." ZIM sighed.  
  
"Well, forget the robots! I want you to stop destroying Earth!" KITT growled.  
  
"NEVER! I will not STOP destroying the planet I was assigned to! I'M HERE TO DESTROY AND MAKE MY TALLEST PROUD! So I can get a better prize than a sandwich this time!"  
  
"YAY SANDWICH!" GIR screamed.  
  
"Why should I stop destroying Earth? I have an annoying pest problem named Dib that I have to get rid of. Then I will destroy all of the other people I can find!"  
  
"Dib was the poor boy you tried to murder with a chipmunk; right? That's so cruel!"  
"Excuse me! But do you think I am concerned with CRUELNESS! I love cruel! Cruelty to all HUMAN SCUM!"  
  
"Fine ZIM! I'll make a deal with you! Let's see who does there job better; you or me? I'll protect the humans and you can attack them with killer chipmunks!"  
  
"Actually... next time I'm thinking about using beavers."  
  
"Whatever! So, is it a deal?"  
  
"Fine! It's a deal!" ZIM said, glaring evilly into KITT's eyes, then thought, 'You are nothing but a HUMAN LOVER! I will SQUASH ALL HUMANS! First to go is... DIB!"  
  
[Short chapters... I know it's probably the worst IZ fic... and KITT is the worst OC... by I'm trying! Also, accident in Chapter 1, I added Gaz's name in the first paragraph. She doesn't appear till later in this fic...] 


	3. Dibs on the Dib

KITT  
  
By: Isha (Really Flippy)  
  
I/N: So far, so good... I thank everyone with positive comments. It's hard  
for me only being able to see a few IZ episodes... I hate Nickelodeon for  
getting rid of it, but still, I will continue to love ZIM!  
  
Story: Way, way long before ZIM was sent to Earth, and without the Tallests assigning her to this planet, there was an Invader named KITT. KITT was an unbelievable IRKEN who actually liked the life forms on other planets and  
really loved the humans on Earth.  
  
Chapter 3  
(Dibs on the Dib)  
  
"It's only been a few minutes since that MORON KITT made that deal with me and left! Come GIR! We will now go and BUILD A KILLER BEAVER!" ZIM shouted, dragging GIR from the TV.  
  
"Now GIR, I'll need some help here!"  
  
"I can help! Help TURN THE TV ON! I was in the middle of watching the 'Crazy Taco with Cheese Show'!"  
  
"GIR! Why must you waist valuable DESTRUCTION time on CARTOONS?"  
  
"Because cartoons make me want to destroy! MMMMM! Tacos..." GIR said making no sense.  
  
"Never mind that GIR! We have important things to accomplish! Let us construct the BEAVER OF DIB'S DOOM!"  
  
[Just at the same time, KITT is walking back to her house with DIR. That's when she saw Dib... As you should know, KITT and DIR are in their Earth disguises.]  
  
"DIR! That looks like the poor doomed human! He's so... cute!" KITT squeaked; blushing. "HI DIBBER!"  
  
"Dibber? Dibber what? I'm just Dib! Who are you?"  
  
"I'm... Kitty! But you can call me Kit! You're CUUUUUUUTE!" Dib just stood there, wonder who this girl was he's never seen before. But she looked unusual to him still. He looked closely at her and saw that she had no ears, like ZIM.  
  
"YOU... YOU... YOU'RE AN ALIEN!"  
  
"No, I'm an IRKEN! And I love you DIBBER!"  
  
"Stop calling me Dibber! I'm just Dib! Wait... you. love. me.?"  
  
"That's right Dib-ly-doodles! And ZIM's going to destroy you with a beaver next time!"  
  
"Dib-ly-doodles? Umm... What? ZIM's going to destroy me with a beaver?" Dib asked.  
  
"Yup! I told him that I could protect you from him!"  
  
"But you're an alien? A heartless, destructive creature from another planet!"  
  
"Not MEEEE! I love humans! Especially you Dib!"  
  
Dib was now both confused and at that same time, he felt like he was at an advantage with KITT on his side to destroy ZIM. But he was really unsure about loving KITT. After all... she was a ridiculous alien who loves humans. What was Dib to do?  
  
[Just then, a dark shadow with glowing blue eyes snuck up behind Dib. Then, it grabbed him and dragged him down the street while it was flying.]  
  
"DIB! Where are you going?" KITT asked. She just remembered that GIR, ZIM's SIR, had blue eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU ZIM! I'M COMING FOR YOU! PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOOOOM!"  
  
[I realize the chapters are short. I'm sorry about that... sigh ] 


	4. Promise for Chocolate

**KITT  
  
By: Isha (Really Flippy)  
  
I/N: I know the chapters are too short! I am too sorry for that. And, this is the first chapter in this fic with the Tallests!  
  
Story: Way, way long before ZIM was sent to Earth, and without the Tallests assigning her to this planet, there was an Invader named KITT. KITT was an unbelievable IRKEN who actually liked the life forms on other planets and  
really loved the humans on Earth.  
  
Chapter 4  
(Promise for Chocolate)  
**  
[It was a sunny, hot day! Families were outside, have barbeques, eating greasy meat, and just relaxing. Then, a spazzy, full of DOOMISH ANGER alien ran through the family's yard, ruining everything]  
  
"YOU CRAZY KID! I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS ON YOU!" an old man said.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! SHUTUP!" KITT screamed, throwing rocks at the poor family who was once a happy, relaxed bunch of people.  
  
[But during that day, Dib was trapped in ZIM's lair, being tortured by ZIM and GIR.]  
  
"Hey kid! Do you like... TACOS!" GIR squealed.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!"  
  
"I can't do that kiddooooo! If I guard this cage, ZIM will make me a cake! A chocolate cake filled with chocolate and chocolate flavored! I love cake!"  
  
"Well little robot... if you let me go I'll get you chocolate cake, chocolate cupcakes, and chocolate bubble gum!"  
  
"YAY CHOCOLATE!" GIR squeaked, letting Dib escape. "Where's the chocolate?"  
  
"Umm... I'll be back with it! Ok?" Dib lied.  
  
"OOOOOK!"  
  
Dib just smirked, leaving GIR to stand there, waiting for the chocolate he wasn't going to get. Just then, ZIM came to the lab where Dib was held.  
  
"Ahh GIR! I see that... YOU LET DIB LOOSE? YOU PATHETIC LOOZER!" ZIM screamed. "How could I think you were going to succeed in this!"  
  
"Dib promised me chocolate!"  
  
"So did I! Chocolate cake filled with chocolate and chocolate flavored!"  
  
"So, he said he'd get me chocolate cake, cupcakes, and GUM!"  
  
[Unknown to ZIM and GIR, KITT was right outside of their house. She didn't know Dib was let loose, but she still wanted to destroy ZIM if it was that last thing she did. She quietly snuck inside ZIM's house.]  
  
Then, it seemed that the Almighty Tallests were curious about how ZIM was doing. They also wanted a good laugh. All of a sudden, that called ZIM.  
  
"Greetings my Tallests! I have NEWS for you!"  
  
"Good news or bad news?" Tallest Red asked. Then he whispered to Purple, "I bet it's good news to him and in reality it's bad news! ZIM's such a moron!" They both snickered.  
  
"It's GOOD NEWS! I'm sure you haven't noticed that for all these years there has always been an IRKEN missing!"  
  
"What are you talking about ZIM? Even if one IRKEN was missing, we probably wouldn't notice!" Purple said.  
  
"Well, I bet you'd be happy to know that I know that there is a HUMAN LOVER IRKEN on this very planet. I can catch her and bring her back to you!"  
  
"Human lover! Are you mad?" Red asked.  
  
"No... My Tallests; I'm not mad. I'm right about this! OH SO RIGHT! I will prove this to you! I will return Invader KITT back to you!"  
  
"KITT!?" The Tallest screamed.  
  
[Chapter 4 is over! I promise that the next chapter will be longer...] 


	5. Send Her Back Please!

KITT  
  
By: Isha (Really Flippy)  
  
I/N: Wow! Three chapters in 1 day! Awesomeness! Well... the fic is almost  
over!  
  
Story: Way, way long before ZIM was sent to Earth, and without the Tallests assigning her to this planet, there was an Invader named KITT. KITT was an unbelievable IRKEN who actually liked the life forms on other planets and  
really loved the humans on Earth.  
  
Chapter 5  
(Send Her Back Please!)  
  
"ZIM! Why didn't you tell us about this sooner? She's been out to stop the IRKENS since she was old enough to smash stuff and fly a ship! YOU MUST STOP HER!" Purple shouted.  
  
"Yes my Tallests! I will bring KITT back! DEAD!"  
  
"Ahh... ZIM!? She doesn't have to be dead to bring her back... we just want her back here..." Purple sighed.  
  
"Fine! SPOIL ZIM'S HAPPYNESS! I will bring you the IRKEN you most wish to see! AS SOON AS... I get GIR some chocolate..."  
  
"Chocolate?" Red said questioningly.  
  
"Yes... I promised to get that pest chocolate if he watched Dib, making sure he didn't escape my brilliant cage. But GIR let him free!"  
  
"Then why give him the chocolate?" Red asked.  
  
"Because he won't help me if I don't..."  
  
"Well get to it! Get him chocolate and catch that KITT!" Purple commanded ZIM.  
  
[Now, ZIM has got GIR his chocolate, and now they are on their way to get KITT.]  
  
At that same time, KITT was looking for Dib. When she finds him, she goes crazy hugging him.  
  
"DIBBER! You lived through ZIM's torture!"  
  
"Umm... oh, you're the freaky KITT kid... Actually, it wasn't torture! That stupid robot of his just talked about tacos, cartoons, pigs, and chocolate. ZIM was busy building the 'DOOM BEAR' or something. The beaver thing probably did work. So, what do you want?"  
  
"TO KISS YOU!"  
  
[There all of a sudden was a strange moment of silence. Strange... Silence...]  
  
"KISSSSSSSSSSSS MEEEEEEEEEE!" Dib screamed, running away from KITT.  
  
"DIBBLYDOODLES! Come back! I love you!"  
  
[Ok... break a little while until later that day. By the way, I think you (Fairly Oddparents Fans) might have noticed that KITT is somewhat like Mark the Alien... Hmm, weird!]  
  
Meanwhile, ZIM has completed his newest, evilest invention based off a mammal. This one is the... 'DOOM BEAR'!!!  
  
"Yes! YESSSSS! GIR! Come quickly! I have made the greatest, most doom- lyest, deadliest creature of Dib's DOOM! It's is the... DOOM BEAR! Fear it GIR! FEAR IT!" ZIM laughed manically.  
  
"Calm down ZIM... It's just a bear! Everyone knows that pigs are better..." GIR sighed sarcastically.  
  
"Better in your crazy, messed up little robot world. But they can't kill a human pest with their TEETH AND CLAWS!"  
  
"Whatever........."  
  
[So know as we know, ZIM has built a killer bear, KITT wants to kiss Dib, and well... GIR loves pigs. What next?]  
  
"Aww... Where did Dibber go? I love that kid so much! Maybe that's so because that ZIM wants to destroy him and his huge head!" Just then, as ZIM was walking out with his bear and GIR, and he spotted her.  
  
"KIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT! I have found you!" ZIM spazzed.  
  
[Chapter 5... DONE! I don't know why the chapters are so short... Anyways, I thank people for reviews! They are the best! THANKSSSSSSS!] 


	6. SICK AND WRONG

**KITT**

**By: Isha (Really Flippy)**

**I/N: Ok... It's been a long while since I've updated... sorry...**

**Story: Way, way long before ZIM was sent to Earth, and without the Tallests assigning her to this planet, there was an Invader named KITT. KITT was an unbelievable IRKEN who actually liked the life forms on other planets and really loved the humans on Earth.**

**Chapter 6**

**(SICK AND WRONG)**

"GIR! Stop her while I set up the 'DOOM BEAR'!" ZIM shouted.

"You have to set the bear up? Why could you have done this sooner?" GIR asked.

"SILENCE! GO AFTER KITT!"

"OOOOOKKKKEEEEEYYYYY DOOOOOOKKKKEEEEYYYY!!" GIR screamed; chasing after KITT.

"You can't catch me GIR!! DIR! Stop him!" KITT commanded her SIR robot. Just then the two robots were fighting and smashing stuff.

"Now KITT! Now that your SIR is fighting with mine, MY DOOM BEAR WILL CAPTURE YOU SO I CAN BRING YOU BACK TO THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST!"

"I don't think so Killer! You can't catch me and neither can your dead bear!" KITT laughed.

"DEAD! Oh, but he is alive! I just have to turn him on is all!" Then, ZIM notice that his bear was destroyed. Well, that's what he gets for not paying any attention to it and spends more time arguing with KITT.

"NOOOOOO! MY DOOM BEAR!"

"That's right ZIM! I killed your robot bear and now it's your turn to be captured!" said Dib, who came out from behind the bear.

"How dare you kill ZIM's killer bear youuuuuuuuuu!" ZIM shouted.

"DIBBLYDOODLES! You saved me! I LOOOOVVVEEE YOU!" KITT screamed, grabbing Dib and hugging and squeezing him.

"KITT loves Dib!?" ZIM stood, puzzled. He just stood there staring at the loony IRKEN and his enemy.

"THIS IS JUST SICK AND WRONG!" ZIM screamed; grabbing GIR who stopped fighting with DIR a while ago so they could have a soda. ZIM just grabbed him and ran into their house.

"YAY! We defeated ZIM!" KITT squeaked delightfully. But little did she know until she realized that Dib left her already.

"DIBBER! COME BACK!!!" KITT cried.

"That was THE MOST VILE THING MY EYES HAVE EVER SEEN!" ZIM continued yelling and ranting about KITT and Dib. "IRKS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOVE HUMAN SCUM!"

"But KITT does." GIR interrupted.

"SILENCE GIR! I will have no more of this interrupting my complaining. I must capture KITT!! Come GIR! There is much work to be done on my next project."

"And that would be..?" GIR asked.

"I have no idea. BUT I WILL COME UP WITH IT SOON!"

[Sorry for the not updating thing... I haven't really been in the mood for updating anything... And I know my chapters are short... Hmm...]


	7. GIR’s Insane Crazy Adventure

**KITT**

**By: Isha (Really Flippy)**

**I/N: Hurray for me updating… although this fic is horrible to me… I'm glad people are reading it and I thank you all for that! As soon as I'm done with this, check my profile and see what I might write next… I'm sure nobody here is interested in my other favorite things… So, I'll continue now!**

**Story: Way, way long before ZIM was sent to Earth, and without the Tallests assigning her to this planet, there was an Invader named KITT. KITT was an unbelievable IRKEN who actually liked the life forms on other planets and really loved the humans on Earth.**

**Chapter 7**

**(GIR's Insane Crazy Adventure)**

"Now GIR! We must hurry! We must build the most deadly, vile, sinister beast that KITT or Dib can't stand a chance to. LET US BEGIN!" ZIM shouted as he began building a beastly looking object. Although ZIM was yelling and shouting at him, GIR ignored him. I mean, he was much too busy playing with a stuffed pig and moose to listen to ZIM. Then, on the TV, he saw the newest cartoon that he got hooked to; 'The Killer Artist and Pet Hedgehog'. After the theme song, GIR got addicted to it.

"Master… I will return in a few minutes. I'm just going out for some tacos and soda for this big cartoon premiere… OF THE KILLER ARTIST AND PET HEDGEHOG!"

"NO GIR! What ever gave you the crazy idea that I'd ever let you leave for food just to watch a STUPID CARTOON!" ZIM spazzed.

"Awww… master… It's about a 'Killer Artist and pet HEDGEHOG!'"

"GIR… You… Actually… CAME UP WITH A GOOD IDEA! I shall build a killer… ARTIST! Yes GIR! And he will stab Dib and KITT to death with his pointy pencils of DOOM!"

"EEEEEEHEEEEEHHEEEEEE! That's a great idea ZIMMMM!"

"Yes GIR! And it was yours! But who cares about giving you credit because I don't need any more help. I HAVE MY SKILLS TO CREATE THIS BEAST! Go ahead and watch this cartoon of doom! And give me any more ideas about killer artists!" ZIM laughed manically, also forgetting that he said he didn't need anymore help even though he just asked GIR to help him.

Well… GIR was too preoccupied to tell ZIM anything that was going on in this show. It was like he was getting addicted to show… and it was then that he began to imitate it's violence.

"GIR! What are you doing! You are supposed to be picking out the tiniest tidbits of this violence! NOT IMMITATE IT!"

"SILENCE MASTER. ACTUALLY ZIM, I AM **YOUR **MASTER NOW. FEAR MY DOOM AND RUN AWAY!" GIR said, as if he was possessed by the cheaply animated nonsense.

"GIRRRRR! Quit fooling around! I must create the killer artist to defeat Dib and KITT! NOW STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

GIR refused to listen to ZIM. He ran up to him and destroyed all of ZIM's hard work on the Killer Artist and left.

"GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GET BACK HERE!"

Well… GIR was busy doing his own things… First he robbed and blew up the art supply store of their sharpest and biggest pencils. Then he robbed and blew up the pet store and all he took was a hedgehog he named Fred? GIR had other plans; he had no time for ZIM.

Meanwhile, KITT was in her lair, drawing Dib and staring at Dib sketches she had on her wall.

"Oh Dibblydoodles… if only you weren't a stubborn, bigheaded human!" KITT sighed. Just then, she heard a smash, which happened to be in her lair. She thought it was just DIR fooling around but it wasn't (of course… it was GIR! What'd you expect?)

"What's going on! It's you! GIR; ZIM's robot! Get out of my lair NOW!" KITT screamed.

"NEVER. ZIM HAS TO RETURN YOU TO THE ALMIGHTY TALLESTS. YOU COME WITH ME OR I DESTROY YOU AND DIB."

"Leave Dib out of this! And I am not going back to the Tallests! So forget it!"

But GIR obviously didn't listen to KITT. He started throwing pencils at her. Sharp pencils that KITT dodged all of.

"HAAAA! You have poor aim throwing pencils! NOW! LET ME THROW SOMETHING AT YOU!"

KITT started throwing chocolate at GIR and as we know, GIR can't really resist it, so he turned back to normal as he stuffed his face.

"I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST THE CHOCOLATE! And now I've got you trapped! ZIM's going to have to come here himself to save you… BUT HE WON'T MAKE IT! I guarantee it!" KITT maniacally laughed, trapping GIR in an indestructible cage full of chocolate. "And to assure me that you'll never even try to escape, I'll keep giving you what you want! This way I might have two SIR robots obeying my fist!"

Whoa I haven't updated in a long time! I've been having some kinds of trouble finishing this chapter. COMING SOON TO KITT: ZIM tries to free GIR, KITT gets what she wants (which might not last that long…), and GIR eats a lot of chocolate and tacos


End file.
